1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of supports and more specifically relates to a support having a locking clamping mechanism for application to a generally cylindrical object and having a manually-operated release. Typical uses of the device include removably attaching a pipe to a wall, removably attaching a bundle of electrical wires to a structural member on an aircraft or ship, and holding brooms, flashlights, garden tools, and the like to a wall.
2. The Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,940 issued Aug. 16, 1960 to Degener, there is shown a self-locking clamp that includes a base from which two jaws extend to clamp cylindrical objects. As described at column 2, lines 47-72, any attempt to pull the clamped object from between the jaws causes the jaws to grip it tighter. The gripped object can only be released by applying a force T to one of the jaws, as shown in FIG. 5. Degener does not suggest the use of a lever for applying such a force.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,970 issued Jul. 16, 1996 to Gobbi, there is shown a one-piece clamp that can be opened by squeezing opposite sides together. The clamp is used for supporting external wall-mounted piping, and it bears little resemblance to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,005 issued Dec. 7, 1993 to Forsberg, there is shown a toggling clamp for holding generally-cylindrical objects. It works on a different principle from the present invention, and it lacks a release mechanism.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,943 issued Dec. 23, 1997 to Schaefer et al., there is described a device for holding a cylindrical object. It differs from the present invention in that it is not a one-piece article and in that one of the jaws is designed to yield when a strong force is applied to the cylindrical object.